Leah Clearwater Vs The World
by chelley0207
Summary: Blackwater told by Seth ending with Leah and Jacob's Pov. Rated M for Language and lemons later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Leah Clearwater vs. the Blacks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! S/M gets it all**.

**A/N: This is a Blackwater told from Seth's Pov. It starts off slow Seth is telling what he has seen his sister go through! The Blackwater happens towards the end!**

My sister went from being a really nice girl to being a really mean bitch and now a loving woman. What caused the sudden personality changes? Well, where do I start? I guess I'll start to my longest memory when were children.

Leah grew up with Emily our cousin, Rachel and Rebecca Black children of my parents' best friends. I grew up with Jacob though we were a few years apart. Our parents would hang out all the time our fathers fished together along with their friend Charlie. Sarah Black and my mom were cooking buddies until a tragedy happened in the Black family. Sarah Black died one summer. I was sick with an ear infection and my father had to work while my mom stayed home with me. Emily was suppose to come down for the summer but my parents usually picked her up. They asked the Blacks if they would pick Emily up and by them being friends they said yes. Leah, Rebecca and Rachel went with the Blacks leaving Jacob with my parents. Sarah never returned with them, It had been raining really hard and the roads were slippery there was a car going too fast and lost control. Billy was left paralyzed and Sarah died.

Leah Felt horrible about the situation she thought if she wouldn't have begged for Emily to come down that Billy would still have a wife and the children would still have a mother. My mom was taking care of me while one of her friend was fighting for his life and the other one had ended. Leah told Rachel and Rebecca she was sorry but they screamed at her and told her that they hated her. They were eight at the time ,shortly after they forgave her. Jacob was five at the time he would follow Leah around like a puppy. Leah thought since she took his mother away the least she could do was care for him like she was his mother.

My mom made sure that Rachel , Rebecca, and Jacob had a mother Image after their mother died so that means every Sunday all the Black's came over for dinner. Dad and Billy would watch a football game or go fishing . Jake and I would end up playing with Embry and Quil while the girls and my mom would be cooking or doing something lady like which Leah hated. Leah was convinced that she was switched at birth with Emily because she is more like my mother than Leah is like my father.

As Leah got older she and Jacob got closer Rebecca and Rachel became distant. Emily still visited but Leah was all about her Jacob. Jacob was five when his mother died so he didn't know that much about her. Leah would tell him a fact about his mom when the Blacks came over for Sunday dinner. I think it annoyed Rebecca and Rachel how Leah took to Jacob. She taught Jacob to write his name and tie his shoes. She got him to stop running around naked and he started wearing clothes when he was seven. I use to follow Jacob around doing everything he did. Charlie our dad's close friend use to come by and fish with my dad dragging his daughter Bella with him. Jacob liked her also he use to bring her flowers out of my mom garden and she would smile and hug him. Leah hated Bella she still does, she never had a valid reason she just says, "because I do."

Once Jacob brought Leah flowers and she broke them and through them at him I remember just like it was yesterday. When he asked her why she told him, " because you gave Bella-dork flowers first." Jacob hasn't given Leah a flower since.

When Leah began going through puberty things started to change a little she was always irritable and she started to attract the neighbor hood boys. Mainly Paul, Jared, and Sam Uley would always come over to 'play basket ball' with her and my dad would run them away. Jacob hated when they came around and started bothering his Lee. Leah would smile at them she liked the attention well that what I hear her saying when she was on the phone with Emily or Rachel and Rebecca.

Slowly things began to change Leah started high school and began to gain other interest. His name is Sam Uley. Sam started coming alone without Paul and Jared. He and Leah would go on our long walks and to get food. My father told Sam she was too young to date so he made her take me and Jacob along on their 'hang out sessions' Jacob hated Sam. Whenever Sam would try to hold Leah's hand or get close to her Jacob would show up between them. I thought it was funny because I didn't like Sam Uley hanging around my sister.

That next year Leah turned fifteen and my dad decided that he couldn't keep Sam away so he let them date. Leah curfew was 9:00pm on weekdays if she didn't have home work and 10:00pm on the weekends. Eventually she would stop spending time with Jacob all together, she only saw him during our Sunday dinners where Sam would be akwardly sitting beside Jacob.

One day Leah walked me to school and she spoke to Jacob and he pretended like she wasn't there. She asked me what was wrong but I told her I didn't know. That afternoon she was there waiting for me at the cross walk. Jacob walked passed her and she grabbed his collar.

"Why didn't you speak to me this morning, when I spoke to you?" she asked while holding his collar.

" I don't speak to people who aren't my friends." Jacob spat yanking his shirt back.

"I'm not your friend Who the hell taught you to spell your name Black or tie your shoes?"she asked angrily.

"Her name was Leah Clearwater not Leah Uley." he yelled.

"I am Leah Clearwater and soon to be U-." she said while being cut off by Jacob.

"No, Leah was my friend and Don't know who you are because Leah wouldn't do this to her friends." he said angrily.

"Jacob I am your friend but Sam is my boyfriend. I'm going to hang out with him more and do things with that we can't. Jake you know I love you like I love Seth ,but your just a kid and I'm not and sometimes I have to hangout with people my age. Okay?" she said softly.

"I understand...I understand that your a bitch and Sam's a duche bag!" Jacob screamed and ran away.

I think he ran because he knew that Leah would have kicked his ass.

**Please review I hope you like it! **

**Thanks KKJ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**Leah Clearwater vs. Sam & Emily Uley?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! S/M created these wacky characters I just like making them kind of normal! **

Leah and Sam had only continued to get closer and closer after Jacob's outburst. Their senior year was over and now they were preparing to go to college with each other in the fall. Sam asked Leah to marry him on New Year's Eve and they'd planned to get married before leaving. My parents thought it was a horrible idea but they did the same thing; met each other in high school and married soon after graduation.

Everything was going perfectly. Rachel and Rebecca left a year earlier; Rebecca eloped with a Hawaiian and Rachel is at the University of Washington. Emily hadn't visited in the last three years since Leah and my mom would go visit her on the Makah reservation.

One weekend Mom and Leah went to visit Emily; they had to make the trip short because Sam had disappeared. Before Leah had left she and Sam had a fight about sex. Leah didn't want to wait because she knew she would be with him forever. I overheard the argument one night while our parents were at Billy's.

"Sam I don't want to wait. I don't see the point in it." She yelled.

"I don't understand why you're in such a rush." He yelled back.

"Do you think you're not good at it? Or-" She asked before being cut off.

"Good at it? Is this what it's about just feeling good for a hour." He yelled I could tell in Sam's voice he was embarrassed.).

"Sam it'll be your first time. It won't be an hour; try five minutes." She said calmly.

"Leah, you can be a real bitch!" He yelled and then I heard the door slam.

The next day Leah and Mom had left. When they returned Leah looked like she had been crying the whole trip down. Charlie came over and helped my Dad search the woods along with the rest of the Reservation. No one had seen him for two weeks and then one night he popped out of the trees in some cut offs throwing rocks at Leah's window. Leah's such a sound sleeper that she didn't even react so I opened my window instead.

"Sam, is that you?" I asked.

"Hi, Seth. Can you get Leah for me?" He asked

"Where have you been? I asked.

"Seth, not now. Just get her for me." He yelled and started trembling.

When I woke her up her eyelids were swollen and red from crying.

"Leah, Sam is outside." I said to her.

"What?" She said as she ran to the window. Sam was standing outside waving at her with a smile on his face and Leah's face lit up.

Leah ran outside only to begin yelling and screaming at him. I looked on from my window as she broke down into tears and Sam held her close consoling her.

Leah later told me that he promised not to leave her ever again. He told her that he would give her whatever she wanted. I'm pretty sure that's when my sister's virginity was none existent after that situation. Sam had missed two-weeks of school and two- weeks of rumors. Leah had fought them off by herself. The town was saying that Sam went on a drug binge while the kids at school were saying that he was on steroids. Leah didn't listen to it; Sam was hers and she would defend him and be whatever he needed – or so we thought. Sam had been acting really weird ever since his two-week long absence. When Leah heard people talking about him she would defend him either with her tongue or her fist until she got her point across. She found out Jacob was starting the rumors and she busted his nose.

Emily was coming down for the summer to help prepare for the wedding. The wedding was going to be in the last week of July and the honeymoon was in August before they started college. Leah told Sam that she would be spending a lot of time with her. Sam said he understood and he would come to visit her at our house if it was only four to five minutes. Leah and Emily were like sisters; Leah seemed to love Emily more than she loved me sometimes - _we_ are blood brother and sister.

The house had to turn to wedding central. I was put to work by Mom, Leah and Emily. Leah was trying on her wedding dress; she looked beautiful it in. It was a strapless gown that fit her tight on her torso and flared out at her hips. The dress was plain and bright whites with small beading patterns going around her chest. My sister looked perfect I've never seen her so happy in my life. Rachel and Rebecca had agreed to come down for the first time in a year. Within the next month my sister was going from Ms. Clearwater to Mrs. Uley.

The door bell ranged while Leah was downstairs showing Dad, Mom, Emily and I her dress. I went to open the door and it was Sam.

"Ahh, Sam you're not suppose to see me its bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress." She yelled running out the room.

"Only in American traditions." My mother yelled back at her.

"Lee-Lee, I'm so sorry I didn't know you would be in your dress. I missed you." He yelled to her as she ran to her room.

She went upstairs to change but when she came down she knew something was different. It happened - _imprinting. _He took one look at Emily and he looked at her like he was seeing a goddess. Leah stared at him and Emily because she was giving Sam that same look. Sam turned away after a couple of minutes and said," Leah I feel sick can I come back another time?" He wasn't looking at her in her eyes.

"Yes." She said quietly before he ran out of the house.

Exactly one week later, I was in my room I when I heard something taping a window. When I opened it was Sam outside throwing rocks at Leah's window. It wasn't anything new as I've seen him do it before and since Leah answered I decided to go ahead and go to sleep. An hour later I was awaken by a loud yell. I ran to the window and Leah was standing in front of Sam and Emily yelling. Mom and Dad made it out to the backyard quicker than I did. My Dad was holding Leah and Emily were crying next to Sam.

"You stupid bitch, how could you?" Leah said while struggling to get out of our father's grasp. Some how she had managed to break free and she slapped Sam.

"I didn't mean to, Leah. You have to believe me I," Emily said but was cut off by a hard slap from Leah.

"I hate you and him. I never want to see either of you again. We're done; you're nothing to me." Leah said while looking like she could kill Emily and Sam with angry tears streaming down her face. My mother looked disappointed in Emily. My father look like he knew what was going on and I wanted to kill Sam but he was bigger than me so I knew I wouldn't get far.

Leah then took off running in the opposite direction we assumed she went to the beach because that's her favorite place. I try to follow her but my dad told me she needed to be alone. I thought she didn't because though my sister was strong I was afraid she would do something dumb. So I went to my room waiting on her to come back. I was Listening in on a conversation between our parents I overhear dad telling my Mom that Sam couldn't help what happened between him and Emily. Mom said that she understood but that it pained her to see Leah so hurt. I didn't understand I thought you could control cheating on someone? Leah returned two-days later after Emily left.

"I'm back. Is the bitch gone?" Leah asked walking in through the door. My mother and I are having breakfast I can't tell that my mom has been worried about Leah but she want say it when I am around.

"Leah, don't call your cousin a bitch. It's not polite and where have you been?." My mother scold and asked her in the same sentence.

"I was clearing my head but would you rather I call her a whore or a skank, Mom?" Leah asked bitterly. Leah was shocked that my mother was taking Emily's side on this matter and I was quite surprised myself because this time we all knew that it wasn't Leah's fault that Emily and Sam were to blame. I open my mouth do defend her buy my mom gave me the death glare so I thought I would be better to remain quiet.

"Leah, I know you're hurt. But you'll learn to get over this." Mom said to her confidently.

"You don't know anything." Leah says painfully.

Everyday after that I've watched my sister slowly turn into a stranger. She would play the saddest songs. I'd hear my Mom commenting about the missing bottles of Jack Daniel's and Dad would only tell her 'to buy more'. She didn't talk to anyone she just looked lost and pained. I was tired of hearing her cry and I was tired of her pain. I decided in the middle of the night to walk to her room and tell her to just stop it.

"Will you just stop!" I yelled at her, knocking down her door she looked at me, she just stared as if my presents didn't affect her.

"Why should I?" She yelled back.

"Because this isn't you. I don't know you anymore." I screamed. I was shaking and I felt sick. Leah looked like she wanted to help me but she didn't say anything she turned over on her bed. "I'm going to lie down." I said faintly walking out of her room.

The next morning we're eating breakfast when my Dad gets a phone call because Leah was at Sam's house. When we got there Leah, the obvious Jack Daniel's culprit, was standing in front of a huge bonfire set up.

"Leah, what the hell is that?" My mom called out.

"Hey guess what today is?" Leah called out to Emily who was standing next to Sam.

"Leah, honey, don't do this." Dad said grabbing her arm.

"Let me go old man." She screamed as he tried to usher her back into the car. "Today was _supposed_ to be _my_ wedding day. The day _you_ were supposed to promise me forever." Leah said pointing at Sam. "The day _you_ were suppose to stand by _my_ side and support _me,_ Emily!" Leah yelled turning her glare on Emily.

Then she threw the Jack Daniels in the fire causing it to spread wider.

"I will never forgive you as long as I fucking live. You will get yours, Sam. And you to Emily." I can see that a crowd of neighbors was starting to develop Jared had been the one to call my father he and Paul were standing outside beside Sam protectively. I can hear people whispering and I start to feel embarrassed for my sister. My mom is anger and my father is too there both staring at Sam wanting him to fix what he has done to their child but he can't because the damage has been done. Emily and Sam are standing huddle together and they look sorry but are they really? I can see the remorse but do they feel what they have done to my sister. They have taken a wonderful person and have turned her into the opposite of who she really is I don't think you could ever fix that.

The summer passed quickly for everyone else but it taunted my sister and reminder her of what she wouldn't have. Leah graduated from high school but didn't go to college that fall. She promised our parents that she would go next fall. They didn't ask that much of her Leah but she got a job working in a Port Angeles book store. She didn't talk to anyone if it wasn't necessary; my sister became a walking corpse. She did run a lot every morning; she got up and ran to the beach which wasn't far and she would just run for hours. Leah never stated or acted as if she was over Sam. She just pretended he didn't exist. The pictures of her and Emily were gone; She burned them all in the bunfire she made in from of Sam's front yard. It included her wedding dress invitations everything that he had given her since she was fourteen it was all gone now.

One day we received a phone call saying that Emily had been attacked by a bear. My Mom made Leah go to the hospital; when we got there Leah broke down. She hated Emily and Sam but she never meant for this to happen. I walked with Leah into Emily's hospital room holding her hand. She looked at Emily who was sleeping. Her face was bandage up; it looked pretty bad. Leah squeezed my hand as she cried sitting down in the chair next to Emily's bed. She continued telling Emily how sorry she was and she never meant it. I felt bad that Emily was attacked but I really thought she deserved but I would never admit it out loud.

"I wanted you to feel my pain but I didn't mean physically. I'm sorry Emily." She cried.

Leah let go of my hand and she held on to Emily's. Emily woke up and she looked at Leah.

"I deserved it." Emily whispered

"No Em, you deserve a lot of things, but this isn't one of them." Leah said._ Lie _ I thought.

"Leah, I'm really sorry. I," Emily whispered but was cut off by Leah.

"Em I don't want to talk about it. Just get better. Okay?" Leah said while getting up. "I'll come check on you later." She said before walking out the room.

I stayed in the room with Emily a while longer. I told her that I was sorry about how everything turned out before I too decided to leave.

"Seth?" Emily called stopping me short.

"Yeah." I asked turning around.

"Do you think she still loves me?" Emily asked in a raspy voice looking hopeful. I couldn't tell her the truth like I desperately wanted to that I hope my sister never loved her again but what kind of person would that make me?

"Yeah, she wouldn't have come. Just give her some space okay?" I said lying to her to save myself the guilt.

When I walked outside her room. My dad and Sam seem to be having a silent conversation I see Sam looking like the coward he is. Then I saw my mom all but push Leah out the door of the hospital waiting room Leah looked mad. Had I just missed a heated conversation between the two?

Months passed by and Leah seemed to be getting better. I've seen her laugh for the first time in year in a half. She was looking at old pictures from when we were younger. I feel hopeful that maybe she will be the old Leah again one day. I couldn't wait to tell mom and dad the good news they would be proud.

"Seth look." She called holding up an old picture of Jake and me posing like Spider-Man.

"I was so cool." I said.

"No, you thought you were." Leah said while laughing. "You know life was easier then." She adds with a sigh. I think she was thinking of her past self who she use to be maybe she could go back to that person she was.

**Thank you KKJ you helped me out alot with this chapter! **

**A/N: KKJ and I were talking about a campaign for 2010 Keep Hope Alive for Blackwater! Were simply wishing at the mall when we pass by fountains and those airplanes in the night sky (If you've heard B.o.B and Hailey Williams new song you know what I'm talking about) So make a wish when you think of Blackwater.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

**Leah Clearwater vs. the Pack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything S/M does like I've stated previously I do not want to be responsible for the name Renesmee!**

Things seem to be going well I'm now in my freshman year at tribal school. I was hanging out with Jacob, Embry and Quilt more often but then they started hanging out with Sam. As much as I wanted to follow them I still haven't forgiven Sam for what he did to my sister. She isn't the nice girl I once knew; she's now just a total ϋber bitch. One night I went to sleep early with a fever and dreamt that I was fighting Sam but we were both wolves. He was bigger than me and yet I was still kicking his ass. I don't know exactly why we were fighting but all I knew was that I was angry.

The dream started off with me standing outside of school with Sam and Leah standing across the parking lot. Sam said something to Leah that just really pissed me off and before I knew it I had turned into a wolf and immediately jumped on him biting his neck. It felt so real I could feel taste Sam's blood in my mouth and feel the hate I felt for him. The dream was a bit unsettling mostly I'm never really angry or at least not that angry; I'm known for being happy-go-lucky Seth.

The next morning I still had a fever but otherwise felt fine. I got ready for school and decided to stop by the store to get some candy. While I was taking a shortcut through the woods I saw Sam, Paul and Jared walking. They never seem to be wearing clothes. I stared at them as they walked pass.

"Seth, what are you doing out here?" Sam asked me with a guilty look on his face. It wasn't as if he was concerned but more like scared that I might've seen something.

"Why the hell do you want to know? I asked angrily. I surprised myself because of the anger in my voice making it sound deeper than normal.

"What the fuck is your problem? Is your bitchy sister rubbing off on you?" Paul asked. Paul was such a jackass he made my blood boil.

"Leah is the way she is because of _you_." I said charging towards Sam with a burst of energy.

They were all snarling like wolves then something happened I exploded into a wolf. All of a sudden I saw visions, felt a mixture of emotions – one of them being a sense of welcome. Then I saw memories of home.

'_We can all read each other's thoughts when in wolf form'. _That was Sam's voice.

'_The legends are true?' _I thought.

Later that day I found out that Dad had a heart attack. I had calmed down enough to go to the hospital. Leah and I didn't speak that much since Sam have given an Alpha command stating that I couldn't tell anyone who didn't already know. My mom knew but she was nervous, she grabbed my hand and Leah grabbed my other free hand. I noticed that her temperature was about as hot as mine.

I walked into the hospital I can feel the sadness coming from everyone as I walk through the hospital doors. My father was going to die. He was on a breathing machine, the doctor came in and said that we needed to say good bye. Leah, mom and I went in the room first leaving all of La Push outside with sad faces and broken hearts. My father's nurse and doctor had pitied spread across their faces. I don't want pity I want them to save them I don't want to be a wolf I want to be a powerful shaman and cure my looked peaceful; his black hair had streaks of grey in it as it lay across the pillows. The breathing machine made his chest move up and down. I could hear his heartbeat faintly. Leah didn't cry she looked soulless at this point. My mom was bawling next to him with her head on his chest. She begged him not to leave in a whisper that I only could hear. I was saying good bye to my father at fifteen at a time when I needed him the most; he was leaving me, leaving us, our family and our home.

Billy and Old Quil were next to come in along with Charlie. They said good bye silently as Leah and I stood in a corner. Sam, Paul, and Jared walked in next to pay their respects. Emily and Kim walked in next with Quil and Embry. I saw Leah look around and it was obvious she was looking for Jacob but he was too busy looking after Bella. I think my sister needed a friend and he was a choice but he was into himself to worry about the one person besides his family that cared for him.

Rachel came down from college for the funeral. Rebecca was too far away to make it on time but sent her condolences. During the funeral Paul imprinted on Rachel they hadn't seen each other since the transformations began. She was sitting with Emily and Paul walked over to ask what time the ceremony was going to be over. Rachel looked up and that's when it happened; Paul hasn't left her side since. Leah would flip if she knew that a love connection was happening while we were saying good bye to our father.

After the funeral things were different – we missed him so much. Mom didn't get out of bed for the first couple of days meaning Leah had to cook and she made me clean. Out of nowhere she randomly asked me a question. She looked like she had been up all night but no one in the house was getting much sleep.

"Why have you been hanging out with Sam?" She asked while folding her arms across her chest. I could tell she was mad because it was written all over face.

"Leah he's not as bad as you think he is." I answered trying to look innocent. I'm not sure why I said it but before I could really think about what my answer would be the words just came out on their own.

"Not that bad? He disappears for two weeks and comes back begging me _not _to be mad at him. He then _leaves_ me for our cousin stealing my heart and then stomping on it _after_ setting it on fucking fire that he wouldn't give a damn about putting out. He isn't that bad you say? And to top it off he has you out at weird times of the night? You're not going out tonight." She yelled out shaking. She must have been really pissed off at me.

"Leah, calm down." My mother said walking out the kitchen with her hands on her hips, hair in a messy bun, hands on her hips and very tired eyes.

"Why should I? I know you're hurting so you might not care what he does but _I_ do!" She yelled back at Mom. Things are starting to get out of control; Leah is out of control.

"Leah, shut the hell up. _I_ am your mother; not the other way around. If I tell you to jump you are suppose to ask how high! Do you understand?" Mom yells. back at Leah. Mom looks like she has been up all night again. She has dark circles under her eyes and they're red and puffy from crying.

There was a knock at the door and that's when I realize I was late for patrol. My mom went to open the door and it was Sam. Leah screams and charges towards him bursting into a gray wolf. That was the third time in two years my sister's heart had broken .She didn't want to be a wolf and she definitely didn't want to be in Sam's pack. When Leah realize what she is she ran out the door. Sam is phased and ran after her and I is close behind.

'_Why am I hearing voices? Why do I have fur? Why am I running on four legs? What the fuck it was only a little weed it shouldn't be doing this what if it was laced with something?'_

'_Lee-Lee you're a wolf.' Sam says as if he is pities Leah._

'_Do not fucking call me that voice. That voice sounds like Sam. I have fucking lost my mind. I won't smoke anymore I promise just get him out of my head.'_

'_Leah it's, Seth. You are a wolf.'_

'_This can't be true. Seth it just can't.'_

'_Leah just accept it.'_

'_Okay, Seth I figured that out already but as far as the legends go there aren't any girl wolves!'_

With that comment Sam and I both felt Leah's emotions and we saw things the way she saw them. Leah figured she killed Dad because girls aren't supposed to phase she thinks that somehow dad knew because she had all the signs and he wasn't strong enough to handle that both of his kids were going to be wolves especially not his little felt ashamed and embarrassed. Then she felt love when she looked at Sam. She still loved him, I felt it and saw it. I hadn't been phasing as long as everyone else so I never felt love. The way my sister felt about Sam I finally understood her anger I felt why she was so upset.

'_Can I be alone?' _She asked quietly.

Sam said that she had an hour and he would tell everyone else not to phase. My sister didn't say anything but I felt gratitude because she was thankful that he let her have a moment. When I phased back Leah wasn't alone she was talking to Jacob for the first time in some years. They didn't realize I phased; they were lying in the grass together very still and very quiet.

'_Thank you.'_ She said to Jacob

'_What for?'_ He asked.

'_For sneaking me through your window when I found out about Sam and Emily.'_ She said.

'_You're welcome.' _He said back

They didn't say much after that. They were bonding; Bella had chosen Edward over Jacob for the first time. Leah dealing with all her problems at one time. There was no need to say anything and so they just laid there. That was the last time Jacob and Leah got along while being in Sam's pack.

Everyone but me called her a bitch and a harpy but she had reasons. We thought she was doing better then she found out she didn't get a period anymore. That was a horrible two weeks; we both felt her pain and her wrath.

'_This is fucking stupid! I can't believe this!'_ Leah said.

'_Would you shut the fuck up already? You're barren, so what? Live with it.' _Paul said.

'_Paul, stop it. Apologize.' _Sam said.

'_I'm sorry you're a bitch, Leah.'_ Paul said apologetically with a sarcastic tone.

'_I'm sorry that your dick is the size of my pink''._ Leah said.

'_The both of you stop!'_ Sam bellowed using the alpha command.

Leah then started thinking about something else; it was Sam taking her to the beach.

'_Leah.'_ Sam said.

'_I'm sorry. I can't help it. You won't let me think about the fact that I don't get my period. I'm not allowed to think about you when you were a big part of my life. This is stupid I don't want this,'_

'_Everyone phase out.' _Sam commanded.

Leah showed me what happened when we phased out and I'm glad I wasn't there.

'_Leah, you have to stop this. I've let you go on like this long enough but I can't keep doing it.' _Sam said trying to make her understand.

'_I can't do it anymore. I can't listen to your thoughts either. Last night I had a dream that I was kissing Emily. I hate her just as much as I hate you.' _Leah said angrily.

'_You don't hate me and you don't hate her. You don't like us but I feel your emotions – hate isn't one of them. But it's time for you to let me go; to let _it_ go.' _Sam said quietly.

**A/N: I have been drinking KKJ is my beta and left me to edit some of my minor problems but I'm more than tipsy and don't feel like it. Enjoy! **

**Thank you KKJ and to all my reviewers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Leah Clearwater vs. Vampires**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything S/M does. If this was mine Leah and Jacob would be together in B/D.**

After Leah and Sam's private meeting Leah never thought of her and Sam anymore. Instead she made everyone else's life a living hell except for me. She thought about how Embry was fatherless only adding fuel to the fire because she thought about who could be his half-brother. The possibilities are Jacob, Quil and Sam. Since Leah stop thinking about what Sam and her had she thought about how he was Embry's half-brother. From all the gossip she heard from our dad and mom she put the evidence together and made her own conclusions which pissed Sam off all the time. But he'd much rather she thought about his father being the spineless dick then thinking that Sam is one. She thought about everything people wouldn't normally say. We all thought it was gross that Quil imprinted on Claire; it kind of scared us. We knew what he thought which wasn't any pedophile thoughts lingering around but who wants to be attached to a child the way he is? Leah would often piss him off by calling him Chester, Chester child molester or she would randomly yell at him that if she caught him hugging her Claire too long she would bite his arms off. Quil hated Leah for that because she knew he couldn't help it but she said harsh things to him anyway. She also often thought about Jacob and Bella it made her physically sick the way Jacob followed her around like she had a chain attached to his neck.

During this time Bella had a pack of newborn vampires coming after her because a homicidal vampire is upset that Edward killed her mate. The night we had to meet with them was when we all learned how much Leah truly hated Vampires and Bella Swan.

_Let me get this straight. I'm risking my life to kill leeches because this bitch has a stalker? _Leah said while pacing around trying to figure out was Bella worth it all.

_Don't call her that and it's not just her. They're coming to Forks and they could kill a lot of people._ Jacob said while walking towards Leah wanting to snap at her.

_He is right; we protect human life even if they choose to hang out with leeches. _Sam said nearly mocking Jacob.

_Jacob, stop being delusional. She will pick him over you. Its better you accept it now because you will only be hurt by it later. _Leah said sarcastically.

_That's enough, Leah. I have had it with you, you are a barren evil satanic bitch why don't you go kill yourself because we all hate that you're around. _Jacob says while charging at her. I jumped protectively in front of my sister and growled at my friend because he was being too harsh; by telling her to kill herself.

_Cool it, Seth. I've been itching for a fight. Bring it so I can make you my little bitch. _She taunted Jacob while bearing her teeth.

Sam jumped in between us.

_Stop it now! We fight the enemy not each other! _It was a command causing our noses to fall down the ground as whimpers escaped our muzzles.

_I hate it when you do that to us. You can tell us to stop; you don't have to get your jollies from making us bow down to you._ Leah protested as usual.

_Leah, just give it up for once. _Embry manages to think and regrets it the moment he thinks it.

_So the bastard speaks. _Leah releases another snide remark.

_I feel sorry for you. You can't be happy because you're so pissed off. Do all of us a favor and get over it; he hurt you we get it but he moved on and guess what? You can too. _Embry's says with an empathetic voice meaning what he said.

Leah was hurt by his words though she knew it was the truth she just growled at him.

We met with the Cullens in the clearing where the newborn vampires were coming. We watched them spar with each other. Jasper fought in the civil war and against his own kind. He is swift and cunning. He taught us to attack from behind and partner up. The Most important thing was to not let them get their hands around you. The new born can squeeze you to death.

Everyone felt I was too young to fight so I stayed at the tent with Edward, Bella and Jacob. This was a strange turn of events. Edward and I became very close and I didn't think of him as just a 'leech'; he's too nice. I'm supposed to hate him automatically but I don't; I don't think I could just hate someone. Bella ended up making out with Jacob because he guilt her into kissing him. He was convinced it was something that she wanted to do but it was clear that she was confused. Bella wanted both in one person or thing but life isn't like that. Bella is selfish but I like Edward because he's a cool guy but I honestly think he and Jacob could have done a lot better than a confused attention seeker.

Edward forgave her for kissing Jacob. Edward loves Bella; he loves her so much that he doesn't want her to become one of him. Then there is Jacob who loves Bella too. I've been in his head and it's obvious that he cares a great deal for her. The thing about life is that you always will want what you can't have.

Jacob left to help the pack fight the newborns. I stayed with Bella and Edward and we ended up being a pretty good team. Victoria the crazy newborn leader found us along with her partner with her named Riley. He got pretty close but Edward and I had a plan. We came out on top thereby keeping Bella safe while killing both Victoria and Riley. Things were good on our end but in the clearing devastation; Leah was being Leah and went after a vampire by herself. My heart skipped about four beats when Edward screamed out my sister's name. I could see what was happening and I couldn't move any faster than the speed I was going.

_Leah, watch out._ The pack said collectively.

_What? I got this stop trying to control me. _She yelled out in her head.

When she turned around it was too late Jacob threw himself in the vampire's path to save Leah.

_Jake no_! Leah cried out. Regret and sympathy rolled of her and all of us felt it.

Jacob was hurt badly the newborn vampire succeeded in crushing his body. Carlisle was allowed into La Push to reset all of Jacob's broken bones. Leah felt so remorseful that she didn't visit him for two days. Bella came to tell Jacob good-bye, that she had chosen Edward and they were going to get married. Bella left Jacob broke and hurting. Leah and I came over not too long after Bella left.

When we walked into his tiny room you could see pictures of us when were little on a computer desk that he never uses. There was a picture of his mom next to his bed on his nightstand next to a picture of Leah and him. He looked like he was sleeping; his body was swollen and bruised but he you can tell he started healing in most areas. Leah tensed up as she approached his bed and I could tell she was nervous. Jacob opened his eyes and looked at us.

"Leah you should leave." Jacob told her with a mean tone of voice

"No, I'm not leaving until you hear what I have to say." She told him with her bitchy tone.

"Seth could you step outside for a minute, please?" She asked despite knowing that I would still be able to hear but I left out anyway.

"Say what you have to say then leave." Jacob said coldly.

"Thank you for saving me. You didn't have to but you did and I'm sorry that she has chosen that _thing_ over you, again." she said spitefully.

"You're welcome and whatever is going on in my personal life isn't any of your concern." Jacob said.

"Black, it is my business until you realize that you deserve more." Leah said.

"That's funny, Leah, you never did." he said coldly referring to how he felt about Leah when she dated Sam. He always thought Leah deserved better than Sam but she never listened to him.

"Black, you can't make everything about your childhood crush. It would have never worked between us; you're just a kid." She said while getting up.

"This _kid_ saved your life." He told her.

She looked at him spitefully and walked out of the house.

**Thank you KKJ! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers don't forget to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

** Leah Clearwater vs. Renegade Pack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything S/M does! I don't want to be responsible for imprinting.**

Jacob seemed to get better during passing weeks. He stopped moping and began smiling sometimes. Billy, Jacobs's father told him that he was going back to school which was starting next month. Then Jacob heard from Billy that Bella was home from her honeymoon but she was sick. This made him impatient; he wanted to see if Bella had been turned. He went to the Cullen's expecting her to be a vampire; not expecting her to be pregnant. Jacob wanted to lead an attack on the Cullens. Sam argued that it was Bella choice – which it was. It would be wrong to attack the Cullens for no reason. When Jacob returned from seeing the Cullens the image in Jacob's head was horrible. Bella was pregnant and very far along too far along in her pregnancy she look like she was going to have the baby any minuet. She also had purple bags under her eyes she was pale and sweating profusely she looked sick. She had a baby growing at an accelerated rate. I felt sorry for her and Edward; I knew he was in pain as well as she. Jacob felt differently after he had seen her .The pack's images were scattered everyone but Jacob and I was thinking the same thing kill the Bella and the baby but everyone had different emotions. Sam gave out orders on which Cullen we were supposed to attack. I tried to disobey him but his command weighed so heavily on me that my nose fell to the ground. I felt bad that I couldn't help warn them in time. Then something happened that I never expected. Jacob said loud and clear, 'No and that he wouldn't follow' Sam. Jacob walked away from the pack and I followed. Jacob wanted me to go back but I had to do the right thing. I didn't want the pack to attack the Cullens they were nice people. After going to the Cullens to let them know what was going on we were patrolling outside the Cullens' land when my beautiful, opinionative sister showed up.

Leah and Jacob argued for what seemed to be an hour on why she wasn't allowed to stay; eventually she got her way. Jacob understood her even if he pretended not to. She told him she was there to keep an eye on me but we knew the truth. It was because she couldn't stand to be with Sam any longer. Leah would rather defend a coven of vampires, her sworn enemies, than stay in Sam's pack.

The day after Sam realized that Leah was missing from his pack he sent Jared after us along with Quil and Paul. Jared tried to get us to come back but there wasn't any budging. Hell almost broke loose when Sam sent Jared to try to get Leah to come back. When he called her Lee-Lee I had to tell her to calm back down.

_Fuck you! Ass wipe! Tell Sam he can kiss my fury ass while I piss on his face. I'm not going back to his pack! Cow ass licker, bitch-ass child molester. I fucking hate him and if he calls me Lee-Lee ever-the-fuck again I am going to remove his fucking balls and make Emily eat them. Fuck that I'm going to feed his children to the leech that can't control his freaking thirst!_

At that point I could only stare at her. Some of the things that come out of her mouth sometimes shock me.

_Leah calm down we are with Jacob now. He won't make us go back to Sam._ I tell her but she didn't listen to me.

_Seth he wouldn't send you back but I've been nothing but a bitch to him why would he keep me around._ She asks me and her thought was full of self-loathing.

_He will keep you Leah. We all love you and I know you love all of us though you don't show it. _I tell her trying to keep her spirits high. I know my sister cares about everyone that's why she is constantly on Jacob about Bella. My sister has always wanted the best for people but in return she has always received the worst from those she has tried to protect and love.

Jacob defused the situation by telling Jared to back off because Leah wasn't hearing any of his bull. I could see Quil looking sad like he wanted to come join Jacob but he was torn; he wanted to stay with Claire, his imprint who is in La Push and his best friend. After Jared and the others left Leah and I began running patrols while Jacob went to check on Bella. It was hard watching my friend and leader hurt over someone he loved. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. The only thing I hate about being a wolf is that I can feel my fellow wolves' pain and I know that I can't do anything to solve it; words aren't enough to heal someone's pain.

Jacob and Leah started to get close and they were getting along. She opened up to him about her feelings for Sam. She told him that she wanted him to be happy but she didn't want to stick around for it. Leah was in a healthier place than Jacob who didn't want Bella happy unless it was with him. I could tell that my sister started having feelings for Jacob; I didn't know if Jacob would return them or if he even knew that they were there. Leah thanked Jacob for letting her stay in the pack and told him he was worth following. He was stunned by what she said, she didn't say thing like that on a regular basis. Leah wanted to stay in Jacob's pack and she was willing to be with him even when she knew that there was possibility of him not being himself after Bella's transformation.

I never understood how Jacob could just watch Bella exchange life for death. Though she was in love and she 'couldn't live without him'; honestly Bella is damaged.

Leah and I were walking around when we saw Jacob leave quickly from the Cullen house. I told her that I would go check on him but she insisted that she go instead; that was such a bad idea. She asked to speak to Bella and then walked in the Cullens or as she would say 'enemy territory'.

"You are a worthless bitch. How can you go around and treat him like this? He is the person that helped put you back together after that _thing_ left you. Why would you do that? I don't understand it. You have everything you could possibly want and you _choose_ death! I get the part about the baby, I really do...but it's not like you're dealing with a normal pregnancy. You don't plan on surviving this and now you have Jacob and my brother out here defending a life you _chose_! I don't know how you could possibly wake up in the morning, you're one stupid bitch and I really hope you don't survive the birth and the blonde frozen bitch steals your baby because a moron like you doesn't deserve one." After that Leah was growled and hissed at by the vampires and told to leave. Before she left she told Bella, "For once in your life make the right choice." Then she bolted out the door. The Cullens were left stunned and confused but most of all didn't have to say the things she said but I realized than that my sister really cared about Jacob at that point. It had to be love otherwise Leah would've never done something like that for anyone other than me. I just hope that when Jacob finds out he sees it that way.

_Why did you do that Leah? _Jacob asks with an angry tone nearly snapping at her tail.

_Because she needed to be told how stupid she is._ Leah says to Jacob snarling back.

_Are you sure that is the reason?_ He asks as if he doesn't believe her.

_Yeah, I'm sure. Stop fucking bothering me!_ She yells at him and they don't say much of anything else.

_Do you miss home? _I ask my sister to defuse the situation from what her and Jacob were arguing about.

_Yeah...do you?_ She said very excitedly.

_Yeah, of course, I miss Mom's cooking._ I tell her but it's a lie. I miss home but home was depressing. I missed dad and so did everyone else no one was laughing or talking. Leah was depressed from Sam and my dad's lost and my mom was simply unhappy. Being a wolf was the best thing to happen because I can run anywhere I wanted I didn't have to be at home dealing with everyone's emotions. I enjoyed being outside protecting innocents.

_I miss taking a bath and smelling air that didn't smell sickeningly__sweet_. Leah says thinking about taking a shower and smelling mom's home cooked meals.

Leah and I kept talking until she went on a walk. While on her walk I saw Jacob return and Edward was telling Jacob what Leah had done. I walked over to Jacob and he told me to tell Leah to chill out; I know she heard him because she was phased and so was I.

Later that day Bella went into labor; she died, Renesmee was born and Jacob gave Edward permission to change Bella. Bella was lucky to have a friend, like Jacob, who loved her regardless of how stupid she may have been when it came time for her to choose. In the end, I'm glad Bella chose Edward; I was hoping that Jacob would choose my sister. I don't like the idea of my friend being with my sister but I wanted my sister to be happy and I knew she would be happy with Jacob. Then something awful happened; Jacob imprinted on Renesmee.

Three days later I went to check on Bella and Nessie, that was Jacob's nickname for Renesmee. By the time I got to the house it seems an argument had already started and I was in the middle of it. Bella had just found out that Jacob imprinted on her child and she went crazy. Out of nowhere Leah appeared she was growling fiercely yelling out, _I will not let that bitch hurt him again._ Leah thought.

_She won't hurt him. _I thought back to her not knowing for sure if I was right.

_She will. She has before; imprinting doesn't change your past._ Leah thought back to me while growling.

Bella growled at Leah just as fiercely. Jacob told Leah to back off but she didn't instead choosing to follow her instincts telling her to protect her alpha and friend. Then it happened, Jacob called Renesmee, Nessie and Bella went for his throat. Before I could think my instincts took over and I jumped in front of Jacob to protect him because he was not phased. Before I knew what was going on I was on the ground howling in pain.

Leah was snarling and about to attack Bella but Jacob grabbed her tailed, pulled her down and causing her body to slam into the ground. Leah howled out in pain while Edward and Emmett held Bella down. Carlisle rushed to my side to see that my collarbone and shoulder were broken. Jacob told Leah to go into the woods to cool off while Edward was calming Bella down by stroking her hair and telling her it isn't her fault that she is so angry. You could still hear Leah howling and growling outside stealing glances at Bella. Bella came over to apologize; I knew she was sorry and Edward was as well. I knew that she couldn't control herself so it wasn't a big deal but I was still hurt.

For a while that was the last of our drama. Leah and Jacob were getting along great but she was jealous that he spent all of his time with Bella and Nessie. It was now the winter and things were going to get interesting. One day while the Cullens are outside hunting is when we get the horrible news. Irina, who was a part of the Denali coven, saw Nessie and Jacob hunting with Bella. To any vampire that wasn't part of the Cullens Coven Nessie looked like an immortal child, a child who is a vampire. An immortal child doesn't have any restraint or know their limits thus they are not allowed to be created.

Irina went to the Volturri which are the closest thing to Royalty vampires have. The Volturri are coming down to kill anyone who will stand in their way when it comes to the immortal child. Jacob lost his mind and didn't know what he was going to do. Sam had agreed to help fight because Jacob was a part of the tribe and Nessie being his imprint means protecting her too. Leah and Jacob began getting closer again. Jacob had forgotten Leah when Nessie was born but when he heard about the war he had start spending time with her again. Leah tried to put her jealousy aside; I think it was because she was afraid of losing him. Then one night Jacob came to Leah outside where she was sleeping.

"Leah, wake up." Jacob says lightly tapping her.

"What do you want Black? I was having a really good dream." She says groggy.

"I don't want you to fight." He says quietly.

"What do you mean you don't want me there?" Leah yells at Jacob.

"I don't want you to get hurt so I think it's better if you stayed and protected the Rez."

"Jacob that's not only the dumbest idea I ever heard but it's wrong. I'm supposed to be with you, by your side."

"I don't want you by my side." Jacob snaps. Leah looks at him and she is hurt her eyes widen and then drop and I can smell the salt approaching from her tears. Her lips tighten and her cheeks are hard; but she tries to hide it from him. Jacob then grabs her and pulls her close to him the heat from his body was radiating from him and my sister's heart starts to pound. Jacob rubs his cheek against her and trails his nose across her cheek until their noses touch. Pulling Leah closer he wraps his massive arms around my sister's body and then he kisses her hard. His arms travel up to her hair, their faces connect and then they start to kiss. Breaking apart they stare at one another. Jacob looks relieved and satisfied and Leah smirked then her face dropped she was hurt that he kissed her.

"I never wanted to imprint it was something that happened and now I have to deal with it. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't like how I feel when I think about you being hurt."

Leah doesn't say anything she just runs off and phases.

**A/N: Thank you KKJ! Thank you to everyone that reads and reviews! **

**NOW GO REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Leah vs. Home**

Later that night I went home to say goodbye to my mom because I didn't know if I would see her again. I walk through the back kitchen door and see Leah eating some dinner that mom left out.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Jacob told me I can't fight so I came home and I quit." She says genteelly.

"Quit what?" I ask dumbfounded.

"I quit being a wolf. I'm not going back to Sam and Hell would freeze over before I went back to him. Jacob won't let me fight, so I quit." She says as if she doesn't care.

"Just like that, you quit?" I inquire with a curious look on my face.

"Yes, now if you don't mind I'm going to take a long overdue hot bubble bath and scrub the leech smell off of me." She says before sprinting up the stairs.

I couldn't believe she quit, I never saw it coming. Leah enjoyed being a wolf; the freedom is an addiction to her.

I went to Forks to go say goodbye to my mother. Charlie never knew what was really going on so I didn't expect him to get it this time. I knocked on the door and my mother was quite surprise because we have been living in the woods.

"Seth is that really you?" She asks while I walk through the small door.

"Yeah, Mom I missed you." I say loudly and she looks surprised.

"I miss you and your sister so much. Where is she?" She questions.

"She quit being a wolf and she is at home taking a bath." I say quietly. I see Charlie spitting out his beer.

"I didn't know you could quit being a, uh, wolf." He says shaking his head.

"Umm yeah once we stop phasing." I say looking down at my feet nervous about where the conversation is headed.

"Do you think Bella could stop being like she is?" He asks with a serious look upon his face.

"No." I said blatantly and honestly she chose that life and it is hers for the rest of her life.

"Seth would you like me to make you dinner?" My mother asks me while changing the subject.

"Yes."

"Okay I'll start dinner. Call your sister and tell her to come eat with us." She commands.

I walked into the living room and sat down to call my sister. Charlie is watching a hunting show and slurping on a beer.

The phone rings and rings until I reach my dad's greeting. 'Uuhh...You've reached the Clearwaters we're not in. Please leave a message.'

"Leah pick up I know your there." I taunt over the answering machine. I wait a few seconds and she doesn't answer.

My mom walks in the living room, hands Charlie a beer, me a coke and then she sits down next to me holding my hand.

"Seth, did you get in touch with your sister?" She asks me while fondling her apron.

"She didn't answer; she may still be taking her bath." I tell my mother so she wouldn't feel bad about Leah not wanting to be bothered.

Leah sat in the tub and thought about the event of today; Jacob kissed her, he imprinted on that hybrid creature then turns around and kisses my sister. He couldn't possibly be in his right mind what would possess him to do that it's disrespectful to me and her.

She slouches down into the tub holding her breath simply thinking what life would be like if she was to simply inhale this water. She suddenly hears a loud thud at the door which she ignores. It eventually goes away and she proceeds with her morbid thoughts.

The thunder slowly rolls end and she begins to become sleepy. Grabbing a towel, Leah steps out of the tub wrapping her towel securely around her.. When she opens the bathroom door to enter the hallway she catches the faint scent of a wolf.

_He must have been the one knocking on my door. _

She thinks while walking to her bedroom and there is note laying on the bed reading: 'please stay' which only succeeds in pissing her off. Grabbing a tank and some shorts, she throws them on quickly before heading down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs does she catch his scent, which is much stronger, and she follows the trail outside.

The rain seems to be pouring down harder than usual; his scent is quite strong meaning that he is still here because it hasn't been washed away.

"Jacob, I know you're there." She yells out with drops of water getting into her mouth. A huge black wolf comes trotting out the bushes.

"Are you seriously fucking here right now?" Leah asks Sam who is obviously afraid to face her in human. He barks at her.

"I'm not phasing fucker so talk to me in human form." She spat at him folding her arms across her chest expressing her inpatients. Leah feels the air shift and before her is a tall human Sam smirking.

"I don't know why your smirking I can't see anything special."

**Leah's pov.**

"What do you want?" Sam asks me in his alpha tone.

"Why were you in my house asshole?"

"Because Jacob told me you quit after he told you not to fight." Sam.]

explains.

"Yes and it still doesn't explain to me why you're here." I tell him.

"Leah, let him die with his vampires. Don't throw yourself into his fate." Sam says sadly.

"What if it is my fate to die with the person I-" I suddenly cut myself off realizing what I was about to say.

"The person you what Leah, the person you love? I highly doubt that Jacob Black is the person you love." He says getting angry.

"All that you need to know, Sam, is that it's not you. Now get the fuck off of my land before you have to beg Carlisle to take shotgun shells out of your ass." I scream.

"Leah listen don't go out there, stay here and protect the land but don't throw your life away for him." He says before Jogging off back to the woods to shift.

Leah walks back into the house pissed off at what Sam said; he has always been in someone else's business and not his own.

The answering machine light is blinking from the message that Seth had left earlier. I listened to the messages and it's no one other than Seth seeing where I am. I drive to Charlie's house to join my mother for diner. When I get there I see the silver Volvo in front of the house. I park in the back of it and got out of the car to knock on the door but when I get there Edward Cullen answered the door.

_Why are you here? _I ask him internally.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" He asks her

"Can't you tell the difference?" She asks him as he smirks that horrible smile and lets me lead the way. I hate his smirk it's the smirk of an ass whole which he Is one

"Leah I'm so happy that you thought to join us for dinner. Bella, Edward, and Nessie will be joining us." My mom says while hugging her tightly.

"Only four of us will be eating and the other three might try to eat you." I say to my mom back causing Seth to spit my coke out and start to choke.

"Leah." My mother warns while pinching my arm.

"Oww." I scream back rubbing my arm. "Now come and eat and be nice to our guest." She chastises me.

"Leah, you like really nice." Charlie says smiling looking back at Bella.

"Yes, Leah you do look really nice. Where did you get your top?" Bella ask trying to make nice conversation.

"Umm I really don't know Emily bought it before she stole my boyfriend." I say smiling back widely.

"Well she did a really good job, I talked to her yesterday she wants you to come by and visit with her." My mom says.

Leah looked up at Bella and Edwierd as she like to call him which makes me laugh each time.

"You know you're lucky you have strict diet because those muffins she bakes are gross."

"Leah that's not true." My mom squeals defending Emily again.

"She stole Jacob mom's recipe and messed it up" I exclaim.

"She didn't steal it, I gave it to her and everyone loves them." Mom says back at me.

"Sure they all do because everyone loves Emily." I burst out in laughter and then the room falls silently.

"Well her muffins aren't as good as Sarah's was." Charlie says breaking the silence.

I smile agreeing with Charlie and then I feel these images flowing through my head of me and Jacob when we are being nice to each other. I look down at my feet and I see Nessie smiling at me.

I look up at her father who is smiling and I ask him, _what is your hybrid doing to me? _His smile disappears.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Leah vs. the Big Fight

Disclaimer: Hmm….let's see….. I don't own anything because if I did Jasper would have eaten Bella-Bitch, Edward would be dead, Jacob and Leah would have had pups and Sam would have finished Emily off then himself. Quil and Claire would be brother and sister and not future newlyweds. The vamps would sleep and sleep stalking would be prohibited in all 50 states and surrounding countries. A ha! You notice I haven't included Nessie well that's because she wouldn't exist and if it was necessary she would marry Nahuel who is within her species. Okay on with the story!

Leah's POV

After I said my goodbyes to everyone I walked outside towards my car and see Edward leaning against. I instantly get annoyed considering how I've come outside for the fresh air and yet his stench follows me.

"What do you want?" I ask with the look of disgust on my face.

"A favor," He simply says and then he does that weird smile that's slightly attractive for leech. I think he does it to charm me but it never works.

"I need you to look after Nessie in case something happens to us." He says.

"Don't you have a family to take her in?" I nearly scream after his strange request.

"I don't think we are going to make it and if we don't I want someone like you to take care of her." He says.

"I don't want too." I snap back.

"Leah, listen to me she will need someone strong, someone who will fight for her, someone who knows what it's like for everything to be taken away. I know that Jacob will fight until he can't and while that's going on I need you to take her away." He says pleading.

"Let me make sure I've heard you correctly. Once again you would like for me to sacrifice everything so that you can rest happily in hell with the rest of your soulless family. I will not do it. You are already sacrificing the tribe because you had to have Bella Swan for a clueless wife. Not only that but you had to go and make a fucking hybrid child. My life was so much better before all of you came along with all of your shit. I was happy." I scream while shooing him away from my car.

I go to close the door and Nessie is standing there with her deep dark brown eyes looking as if she's thinking about asking me something.

"Would you like to join me for a tea party next weekend?" She asks me.

I think to myself that she would probably be 25 next weekend because of her accelerated growth.

I look up at her father and say, "I'll think about it."

I drive away in tears thinking 'would I leave a child alone in the world?' No I wouldn't. I cry mainly because I used to know my destiny but lately it's been harder and harder to figure out who am I?

That night I sleep for what seemed like weeks. I let the phone ring and let the door be knocked. I answered for no one I slept. I thought and meditated.

I wake up to take a shower and eat breakfast while I think over my decision. While eating my pancakes there's a knock at the door. I try to ignore but the person remains persistent and keeps on knocking. Finally getting up I answer the door to find Emily with tissues in her hand crying.

"Yes." I ask.

"Are you really not going to fight? Are you that selfish?" She screams.

"Are you seriously at my door right now asking me these questions?" I reply back with a snarky comment.

"They are out there fighting, preparing for death and you're here acting like everything is okay when it's not. My husband could die and so can your brother and you are okay with that?" Emily yells.

"Fuck you, Emily, I'm not okay. I don't want this anymore."

"It's your destiny. You don't get to decide." She says pushing my shoulder.

I push her back slightly, "Emily, please leave." I ask angrily.

"Not until you do what's right." She says folding her arms.

I shut the door in her face and lean on the door. I might not know my destiny but I can make it up as I go.

I run upstairs and grab my runaway bag. I packed this shortly after Sam and I broke up. I knew one day I would leave. I didn't know when and why but just knew I would go. I grab some last minute things and head out of the door.

When I reach the back door I can smell my mom. I turn around and she is standing there with her arms folded and her face looks to be in a permanent scowl – she knows.

"I had to hear about it from Billy, Leah!" she screams.

"Hear about what?" I ask nonchalantly.

"About the war, Leah." She yells.

"Mom, I'm sorry we didn't want to make you worry."

"But you thought it would be a good idea not to tell me – to keep me in the dark?" She says walking up to me.

"No, I'm not fighting so you only have to worry about Seth." I scream.

"Are you staying behind to protect the tribe?" She asks me while studying my eyes looking for an answer.

I drop my head and let out a long sigh," No I'm not. I'm leaving."

"No, you're not." My mom says grabbing my bag from my hand.

"Mom, let go." I yell and tug back for my bag.

"No. My child is not a coward. She is strong. She is a warrior." My mom yells while still pulling my bag.

"Your child is a bitch who is lost and she is lonely." I say defeated dropping my bag letting out a huge sigh.

"Leah you may feel like that now but you can't let that it define you. Running away isn't your destiny. Clearwaters don't run we stay and we fight." My mom says after pulling me in for a hug.

I don't cry this time but instead I weigh my options. I think about what I'm going to do next.

I arrived at the clearing where both clans seem to be in a hissing stare off. I remain motionless in the bushes where I hide to see what is taking place before me. I try to remain silent so I wouldn't interrupt Sam and Jacob's commands and plans.

I notice the Cullens witnesses were mostly missing. The Denali and Egyptian clans are present minus the bitch, Irina, it's her fault we're out here now preparing to die. The Italian bloodsuckers look eager to kill. Their faces aren't kind and the small girl, Jane, is quite scary. She looks displeased with Aro's decision to listen first and kill later method.

"Carlisle, I thought you were coming to plead for forgiveness because of the crime your coven has committed."

I then notice that Alice visions were false the Volturri army has come but not the entire guard only specific members and soldiers. The Cullens may have a chance of winning this thing if something were to go wrong.

"Where are the friends you've called against us?" Aro asks Carlisle.

"Aro there hasn't been a crime committed. She's merely a child born from a human and vampire." Carlisle pleads with his old friend. "Our friends were a bit inclined of coming given the Volturri's reputation." He explains his absence.

"False, it's impossible." Aro dismisses his claim. "I'm afraid Carlisle has brought you all here under false pretenses. Aro announces to the small group of allies.

"He's brought you all here to die." Jane says in her monotone childlike voice.

"Jane, that's enough." Marcus interjects.

"I'm afraid it's not enough. Bella, dear, come here." He says.

Edward darts in front of his wife and Jacob growls while Nessie hides behind both of her parents as she strokes Jacobs's tail for comfort. Bella walks over slowly slightly nerves and quite awkward. I never paid her enough attention to realized she didn't properly transition well into a vampire, she still acts human.

Aro takes her and swiftly pulls her towards him where she is facing the rest of her clan, breathing heavily fearful for her life. His eyes are wide and he has a creepy smile spreading across his lips. Edward tries to dart forward but is stopped by Jane. Aro licks the side of her neck. Closes his eyes trying to remember the essence Bella once had.

"Edward, she doesn't have the same appeal she once had does she?" He says smiling wickedly.

Bella flinches and tries to get away she is strong but he is stronger.

"Bella, dear, please don't fight me otherwise I will have to get Jane involved and I'm sure you don't want that." Aro says to her.

Her resistance stops and she calms down quietly.

"What do you want?" Bella asks.

"I want your husband and your child. I'm afraid you're just a waste, dear." He says pulling her neck from her body and breaking her in half.

I flinch feeling instant pain for Nessie. Looking over towards Jacob I barely notice Edward blurring over to his wife with a murderous glare. Jane crushes him once again and one by one the Cullens fall to their knees screaming in pain.

Aro stoops down and stretches his hand out towards Nessie.

"If you come with us child I won't hurt anyone else in your family."

She looks over at Jacob who is licking her tears away. Then I hear, 'Leah run towards me, fast'. It's not a command but a plea. I see Nessie is confused she hugs Jacob one last time, stretches out her hand towards Aro. By the time they notice me Jacob has attacked Aro and I see fire being tossed in the air. I grab Nessie's collar in my mouth and I run with her not looking back. I run to the trees wanting to turn around. I fear for Jacob, for the packs and for the first time the Cullens.

I finally stop running a day later. I didn't want to phase back in case he needed me. Nessie held onto the cord around my neck she placed there yesterday. She asks me to stop saying she's hungry and tired.

"Nevada?" Nessie questions me as we pass the sign in the wooded area.

I stop for the first time for more than a minute and my body shuts down as I collapse down on the cool forest floor. She goes through her backpack and pulls out the envelope of money along with I.D. cards.

"Leah, are you going to phase?" She asks me sitting beside me stroking my fur.

I don't respond.

"Leah." She sings my name.

I phase quickly.

"Get up. We're getting a room and I'm phasing back." I tell her as I put on my shorts and tank.

"I'm hungry." She says as I pick up her backpack.

"Haven't you seen any squirrels?" I ask her.

"I was hoping for steak." She says while smiling and she reaches for my hand. I flinch away from her and then I grab her hand.

"Wait, why do you want steak? You don't like steak."

"I know I like sushi. Jacob likes steak so we should have some." Nessie says.

Saying his name makes my heart flinch. We walk in silence until we find a dumpy motel off the highway. I check in to the hotel with a dinner attached to it.

The both of us order rare steak and fully loaded baked potatoes.

We enjoy our meal silently and head back to our room.

Nessie sits on the bed, switching through the cable channels and I tell her to skip the cheap porn channels that come with the room. I don't feel like explaining what she will see tonight. She always does what she is told. I appreciate the fact that she is an obedient child.

I cry silently as the water hits my body and I start to convulse slightly. I'm angry and scared. I want to run back but I have to be strong when I don't want to be.

I sit on the bed waiting on Nessie to come out the shower. She walks over to me, hands me her handmade brush from Jacob.

"Would you comb my curls, please?" She asks me politely.

I begin to brush her hair and I hear begin to cry.

"Nessie look at me."

She doesn't turn around.

"Ness, look at me."

She finally turns around and she cries out of control.

I place one hand on her face and I look deep into her eyes. She holds her tears long enough for me to tell her so she can understand.

"You have me." I gently say. She nods her head and cries harder. She hugs my neck and we lie on the bed together crying and as much as I want to phase back the maternal instinct in me won't allow me to.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Leah vs. sanity

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Seth POV

"Seth, are you raking the leaves, like I asked you to." Leah screams from the front porch that she is sweeping.

I turn to look at her and she has her Halloween apron on that Claire made her some time after the war. It has 'Happy Halloween' in finger paint. Though its November Leah is still wearing the apron, she won't put her 'Turkey Day' apron that Emily made for her on. She's staring off into the woods as if waiting on something but her expression is blank and I've long since given up on asking her to speak it. I can smell the roast, that she marinated over night, baking along with rice and some mixed vegetables. I snap out the slight trance I'm in, to answer her question.

"I'm raking." I tell her with rake in hand and my gaze looking up towards the skies.

It's been almost five years since the war and since our small tribe was turned upside down. I look around at the trees that are now naked, the leaves haven all fallen. It's fall now, shades of orange brown and some red leaves are all over the ground, and soon it will be winter. With winter comes the reminder of the war comes back to our small tribe.

The reminder of loss and death comes back and our tribe waits for spring to arrive because winter is so bad for us. The cold bitter month represents the soldiers who have died and the parents who have lost their children. My mom thought it would be a good idea if we had a parade for this year's fall festival. I think it's a total bust but I'll do anything my mom asks.

She wants to bring morale back to the tribe. The tribe stopped believing in us the day our 'leader', Jacob abandoned us while another, Sam stepped down because he wasn't able to lead anymore. Leah took over, she and my mom are trying to become what our tribe's needs but the tribe is reluctant with good reason.

I continue to rake the leaves because I don't want Leah fussing at me, again. I finally get the leaves in a big enough pile so they can be stuffed into garbage bags. In the distance I hear running and before I know it I've been pushed down. The leaves falling out of the bag and on to the ground.

"I'm sorry Seth." Nessie says offering her hand to help me up.

"Uhh it's okay, I wasn't paying attention." I tell her while shaking the leaves out of my newly grown out hair. She picks the remaining leaves stuck in my bang. She smiles holding eye contact with me. She's wearing dark denim jeans and a red tight fitted sweater.

"Well I have to go help Leah with dinner then I have to take Alice for her feeding."

"Will she come out?" I asked her as the worried look comes upon her face.

"She promised me this time she would." Nessie smiles half-heartedly. She knows the truth, that her aunt will never be the same. Alice and Jasper arrived when the fight was nearly over. There were burning bodies and little to no vampires left. Jasper lost his life to Felix. Felix had had blindsided Alice who was in a fit of hysterics when she realized that her visions were wrong.

Nessie and Alice are the only survivors of the Cullen Coven. Alice doesn't leave our basement often. She enjoys not seeing the future that's what she says when she comes out for brief moments at a time.

Nessie walks in the house to greet Leah and Leah yells at her for not coming on time and then trying to use her super speed to beat the clock.

"Mom." Nessie groans.

"Mom, nothing Ness what was the deal?" Leah asks.

"I could go out for an hour and then I had to return on time in regular human speed." Nessie says with an attitude.

"I also asked you to stop calling me mom." Leah says folding her arms trying to stay upset.

"I also told you that you are my mom now. It's been four years." Nessie says copying Leah's stance.

"Go get ready for dinner." Leah says in her 'motherly' tone.

"I thought you wanted me to help." She asks.

"Dinner is ready so there is no need." Nessie walks up stairs.

"Lee you know you can be hard on her sometimes." Embry says coming in with a slight limp, wearing his work uniform. He works with Paul as a mechanic in a Forks auto shop. They both also do work here on the reservation.

Leah unfolds her arms and she walks over to greet him, "How is your leg?" she asks while giving him a hug.

"I think it could be better if you were to look at it." he says going in to kiss her lips.

"Gross, not before dinner I don't want to lose my appetite." I say walking through the kitchen.

Embry leg was crushed during the war. Carlisle wasn't there to reset his bones so it healed improperly. A medicine man from Makah had to come down and reset it for him but when it healed again it never healed properly. He has been going to physical therapy but it may never be the same. He can barely keep up in wolf form. He stops kissing my sister and goes to wash his hands because dinner is ready. After Embry, Leah and I sit down at the table. Nessie comes down stairs with her arms folded mad.

"Ness, if you come to dinner with an attitude. I will not allow for you to hunt until you forget what blood taste like, do you understand?" Leah questions her.

Nessie attitude softens and but she still questions, "Leah, why can't I call you mom and why can't I stay out later I'm of proper age now." She says.

Leah laughs lightly, "Ness, I have a headache not now we can do this later and five is not a proper age for anything except kindergarten." Leah says while sipping from her wine glass and placing it back down.

"I'm tired of 'later', I want to know now." Nessie screams while getting up from her seat.

Leah gets up placing both hands on the table with a menacing look on her face. Embry and I both scoot our chair back from the table.

"Because I said so, now if you don't sit your pale ass down I'm going to sit you down myself." Leah boastfully screams.

Nessie's eyes widen and she sits down in a panic.

"Silly rabbit, tricks are for kids." We all turn around and see Alice is standing in the kitchen door way.

"Alice will you be joining us today?" I ask her not knowing what to say to her. We never know what to say.

"No, I came to answer Nessie's question."We all stare at her awaiting the answer. But she starts to ramble about James hunting her when she was in a mental institution, while staring at her hands.

"Shit." Leah says under her breath.

"You know when I went mad, the first time I went to the mental institution, I would count… I don't remember anything about being mad I just remember being mad." Alice continues to ramble.

Technically she went crazy twice once as human and once during the war. Carlisle believed she went mad because she saw visions of the future. She also had James stalking her which could make anyone crazy.

We all begin to eat not paying her any attention the Nessie asks, "are you going to answer my question."

"Sure, what was the question again"? Alice asks while smiling.

"Why can't I call Leah mom?"

"You don't have to see the future to know that answer, Because Bella is your mom and will always be even from hell." Alice perky voice says before she begins rambling to herself.

"I got you some blood from an elk. Do you want to heat it up?" Leah asks her whole chewing on some roast.

"I'll think about it but I remember when Bella was human, her hair was so soft. I should leave now Emily is here, she smells really good." Alice says and then she's blurs out the room.

"You don't think she would try to eat Emily." Embry asks while laughing lightly.

"Honestly, I wouldn't give a fuck at this moment." Leah says.

A few seconds later we hear Emily car slams on breaks and her shutting the car door. She walks through the door smoking a cigarette and carrying Alexis her and Sams daughter.

"Leah I have to work a shift at the hospital, Sam is in the middle of an episode can you watch her?" Leah face scrunches up and she looks around moves her head from side to side.

"Leah, please." Emily begs.

"I thought you quit smoking." Leah says eyeing her cigarettes.

"Look I tried. Are you going to do it or not?" Emily ask taking in a drag.

"Yeah." Leah says with an attitude.

"Thank you, Lee Lee. Oh yeah could you go and check on Sam later he was asking for you." Emily says while handing Alexis to Nessie before darting out the door. Emily pokes her head back through, "Please make sure you don't leave my child alone with her." She says pointing down to the basement where Alice is.

"I can hear your heart beat Emily." Alice yells from downstairs. Emily leaves and we start to laugh.

I went to lie down on my bed and listen to some music. Sometimes, when I close my eyes, I see that day. I see me lighting the fire, shooting the fire launches. I watched my best friend die for his family. Our tribe won the war but we lost lives. To escape my thoughts I decided to go out for a run.

So that I don't alert anyone of my absence I jump out of my bed room window landing on my paws. I shake my fur as soon as I feel the cool soil underneath my giant paws. I start to run through woods smelling the different elements of nature. I stop at a small creek to drink some water. The cool water flows down my throat.

_Fucking deer._

_Jacob? _I ask questioning my on sanity we haven't heard from him since the war. He doesn't answer I show him what's going on in case he wants to know. A part of me still thinks he cares and he ran out on us because the bloodshed was too much for him. The reasoning doesn't matter because the fact is he abandoned his tribe. This tribe believed in him and they believed in us. He let them down and left us to pick up the demolished pieces and damaged souls. I see a log and I smash it with my paw from the anger that I start to feel. In fact I'm angry all the time. I'm not the person I was. I don't think I know how to go back to that person I was.

_I'm sorry_

_Jacob talk to me, where are you?_ It's silent I try again with him and I hear nothing.

_Jacob talk to me damnit all of this is your fucking fault you fucking coward._ I yell while unleashing a raging howl through the air. I eventually phase back after trying over and over and he never replies. Once I'm back home I can hear Leah and Nessie in another heated argument.

"Seth, why where you howling"? Leah yells from upstairs.

"No, reason at all." I retort back hoping she drops the subject.

"Uh huh" she says while glaring at me.

"I'm going to see Sam; I'm taking Alexis with me and make sure Nessie does not leave this house." Leah yells before the door closes.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Leah pulls up to the Sam and Emily's house with Alexis asleep in her car seat. She notices that the lights are turned off. The grass is bare in the front yard and the dirt doesn't look rich. The garbage can outside is over flowed and she see some raccoons tearing the garbage open. Leah shrugs her shoulders and thinks_ 'How did it get this bad?'_

She and Alexis gets out of dad's old pickup and walks up to the front door. Leah takes the spare key from out of the wilting plant pot and opens the door. The house smells like cigarette smoke and old socks. Leah's nose scrunches up as she enters the foyer. She places Alexis on the couch still in her car seat asleep.

"Sam." She calls out. There is no answer. "Sam."

She walks through the house and she begins to turn on the lights and she finds Sam asleep in his recliner in the den. He has a remote on his lap and bottle of whiskey next to him.

"Sam." Leah whispers trying not to startle him, she nudges him once more before she hits him. He wakes up incoherent.

"Lee Lee." He says with a slur tone.

Leah's face scrunches up from his bad breath. He has a scruffy beard growing his hair is all over his head and his t-shirt has yellow stains of old vomit. His sweat pants have old potatoes chip crumbs on them. Sam looks like death and smells worse. His eyes are almost the same shade of red as new born vampires.

"Can you stand?" Leah asks him trying to pull him up with one hand. Sam's eyes roll in the back of his head and he nods.

"Come on." She lifts him up and takes him towards the bathroom. She drags him into the bathroom. He leans against the wall as she takes his shirt off and his sweat pants. She then places him into the tub and she turns the shower on.

"I'll be back don't move." She tells him. He lays back in the tub and let water hit his body.

Leah then goes in the kitchen to start some coffee she has to move the empty liquor bottles and old microwavable food boxes from the counter. Emily has always kept a clean house and a very clean kitchen but she has gone downhill because Sam has drug her down with him. She loads some dishes into the dishwasher and out of the sink. Leah also clears the kitchen table throwing away everything in sight.

"Sam how are you doing?" she asks making sure he hasn't drowned. He makes incoherent groans and she takes that of a sign that he is okay.

Leah takes Alexis into her room which has things scattered everywhere and a stale smell. Leah changes her mattress sheets and folds a couple of her clothes that were still in the hamper. She slightly opens her window so it can air out and sprinkles baby powder in to the air. After tiding up the house she goes in to check on Sam.

"Thank you." He says while closing the shower curtain.

"You're awake now?" She questions.

"Enough to shower." His hoarse voice screeches out.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." She says while walking out.

"Stay." He says. Leah sits on the toilet seat with her arms folded and she wants to be upset but she can understand not wanting to be alone. "I just realized you left my boxers on." He says quietly while throwing them out the shower.

"I did not want to see any of your stuff or smell it for that matter." She says lightly laughing. Sam doesn't laugh he stopped finding things funny last year. "You can't keep doing this." Leah finally says what she was thinking.

"I know." He says in a whisper.

"How can I help?" She asks.

"I." Sam begins and it's followed by a whimper.

"Sam if you keep all of that in the guilt will continue to kill you because this life you've been living is not a life."

"Leah I died on that field." He says.

"No, a piece of you died on that field like the rest of us but not all of you."

"You weren't there." He starts to say.

"Only because I was commanded not be there but when we got back I felt everything."

"Leah I told Brady and Collin to stay back. I told them to guard the rez, I didn't think to alpha command them." He says in defeated tone.

"Sam the problem is the vamps came to Forks before we had finished growing up. You were never 'the alpha' only acting. Jacob wasn't ready to handle it otherwise he would be here. Shit happens, I was never suppose to phase. It happened, now we live with it."

"Sometimes I feel like I can't do this again. I've lost so much."

"But you've gained; you have a wife a child."

"I look at her sometimes and want to trade her in. Brady and Collin parents lost them. "

"Sam, be happy. I've been trying for almost a year to get pregnany and nothing has happened yet." Leah screams.

"Leah."

"Don't you say it. That's why I haven't told anyone and you better not tell your wife either." She says stumping out of the bathroom slamming doors.

**Seth Pov**

I heard Leah come back to the house and she slams her door. She must have gotten upset at Sam's. I turn over to look at my clock and its 11:00 p.m. I hear my door creek open and by the time I look over Nessie is already in my bed.

"Ness." I whisper.

"Seth." She whispers back.

"Go back to your room." I urge to go.

"No. I want to be next to you."

"If my sister finds out we are both dead."

"Seth you are a grown man and I'm an adult we can do this without her permission."

"No we can't, your five."

"Literally, but I don't feel, look or act five."

"I shouldn't have kissed you that day and every day after that. I feel bad I feel wrong. I know your really five its messes with my head." I tell her.

"You're not a child molester I know you don't feel the same way when you look at Claire or Alexis. But I kissed you because I love you and I wanted to and that's why you kissed me back.

"Ness," I say before being cut off.

"Seth I can't wait till I'm eighteen and 'legal' by your standards. I want I have been deprived of a lot of things including being able to be in a relationship with you. I have been deprived of things most of my life. I don't want to be deprived of love.

"Nessie, I can't keep hiding this from Leah." I say to her with a heavy sigh.

"It's none of her business." Nessie argues.

"Ness if you can't tell Leah you're not mature enough to date me. I'm not going to keep us a secret."

"Just give me time." She begs with her eyes pleading with me.

"Time is a curse for those who live forever, we want have forever if Leah finds out on her own." I get up from my bed and I walk over to the window.

The moon is looming my room. It's full tonight, Nessie walks over and she lays her soft head on my arms and holds my body close to her. I kiss her on her for head and I ask her to go back to her room.

A/N: sorry it's taken me so long to update. Life gets in the way between wedding plans, college, and writers block. I don't have much time to work with. Thank you to those who read and review. Speaking of review ummm go do it now hurry!


End file.
